Postremo Vita
by nju87
Summary: It's been two years since the war ended when suddenly Hermione hears the mysterious, yet familiar knocking.  This will forever change her life and that of those around her.  Life post-war will take an unexpected turn.  *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Postremo Vita**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction uploaded onto the site. I know the prologue is a bit short, I promise chapters after this will be much longer. This is merely an introduction for the story. Expect chapters to be posted weekly at the latest. The following chapter may be up as soon as tomorrow. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

*knock, knock, knock…knock….knock*

The five loud knocks immediately caused Hermione to awaken from her light slumber. She recognized that specific knock, it meant something. It was a knock she herself had used numerous amounts of times during the war.

She quickly arose from her bed, exiting her room and going towards the front door of her flat. Opening the door in a flurry to see who would be there.

She found no one. Not a soul. Looking around the long hallway, from right to left and back again and yet still no one in sight.

Closing the door, she stepped back and then felt the paper underneath her bare feet. A letter. Bending down to retrieve it, she immediately noticed the seal, her own seal. On the front her own writing, in her own beautiful script the following was written: _Hermione, Read this and tell NO ONE! _

Rushing, she closed the front door, locked it and ran into her bedroom, sitting down and preparing herself to read the letter.

She knew one thing for sure, if this letter was from herself and she most certainly had not written, it could only mean one thing. She had written this from the future and somehow, someway, managed to get it back to herself in the past. Whatever this was, it must be very important. Possibly life changing.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short I know, I'm sorry. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: New Friendship

**Postremo Vita**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I did say a chapter would most likely be up by today and here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Dear Hermione,_

_It is under grave and dire circumstances that I now address you with a letter. I quite understand if this may come as a surprise, as it very well should. As you well know, to interfere with the past changes the outcome to many events that have yet to come, however, desperate times call for desperate measures. _

_At this point and time I cannot reveal to the full extent of what has occurred or why I am even sending this letter to you at the moment. That being said, it is important you know, that I am you, this letter is coming from 4 years in the future, they have returned Hermione. _

_You cannot tell anyone of this under any circumstances, this includes Harry. From what I have deciphered, it is during this year that they begin to regroup, hence the letter. If you're wondering how I even managed to get it to you, it's a lot simpler than you may imagine, a time turner, the last time turner to be exact. _

_That being said, I need you to be on the lookout, I am aware that at the moment you have begun to form a tentative friendship with Draco Malfoy, it is imperative that you forge on. Continue your interaction, for this is a key element to future events. I shall contact you soon and shall be providing you with a far more detailed account by that time. Then and only then, will I ask that you share this information with Draco and only Draco. Stay vigilant and trust me. _

_All shall be revealed in due time._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Hermione_

She couldn't believe it. Death-eaters, again. She was aware that this could be no ploy or joke. No one else had her seal, this was her own and only one copy of it existed, for she had made it herself in order to prevent it from getting into the hands of others. Not to mention the fact that the writing was undoubtedly hers, she would know her own writing.

"My friendship with Draco, but…..why would that be imperative?"

Immediately folding the letter back up, she stood and ran to her desk, grabbed a file, placed it inside and walked back to her bedroom. There was only one place to hide this from any prying eyes, her safe. She had it tucked underneath the floorboards directly beneath her bed. Popping them open and pulling it out, she keyed in her combination and placed the file inside, closed it and hid it once more.

Standing back up she immediately noticed the time, she was late for work.

"Oh Merlin, they'll have my head."

She rushed in the bathroom and began to get ready. There was no more time to think things through at the moment; she had to get to work. She could think later, work first.

* * *

><p>Rushing into the Ministry of Magic, she made her way to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Thankfully today was one of those days were very little was on her schedule of activities and she could think about the letter and what it implied within her office.<p>

Walking to the entrance she was greeted by the devil himself, well, if he could even be called a devil now, Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, Good Morning, or should I say Good Afternoon."

"Ha-ha….very funny Malfoy, I think I died laughing, what a sense of humor."

"Malfoy, really Hermione? Does this mean I have to revert back to Granger now? I was just beginning to enjoy using your name."

Releasing a deep sigh, Hermione looked Draco Malfoy straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry Draco, today has just been an eventful day, and it's not even noon. What may I ask brings you to my, as you call it, mundane department?"

"I was just taking a casual stroll through the Ministry and decided to confirm our lunch plans for today?"

"I highly doubt that you, Draco Malfoy, were casually taking a stroll through the Ministry, but thank you for coming to confirm, in all honesty I had completely forgotten about our lunch plans. Shall we meet in the main entrance?"

"Yes, we shall, now get to work, before that evil boss of yours sees you out here not working and decides to fire you on the spot."

"He can dream. That won't happen; he knows I am the best thing that ever happened to this department."

"And I thought I had the large ego." Giving her a large smile and a wink, he turned. "Bye Hermione, I shall see you for lunch love."

Whispering to herself, "love?" She shook her head and made her way into her office. She would never comprehend how Draco's mind worked, at least for the time being she assumed.

* * *

><p>She'd spent the better part of her morning not working. All she could concentrate on was the letter. Why send herself a letter lacking so much information and why ask her to focus on her friendship with Draco.<p>

Not that she could even begin to understand anything with so little, but she could slightly comprehend why Draco might be someone she needed to maintain and build a friendship with. Considering his history and her own, most people wouldn't expect them to ever speak a single word to one another, however times changed and so did people.

Draco had first approached her when he began to work at the Department of Magical Games and Sports within the Ministry about 4 months ago. She had been walking towards her own department when they literally bumped into one another.

_Flashback_

"Excuse me, I am so sorry." Hermione said and bent down to retrieve her own belongings which had tumbled to the ground.

"No, it's quite alright, I wasn't watching where I was going either, let me help….please." She recognized that voice; it was one she'd heard many a times at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy?" Looking up, she caught his gaze.

"Granger. No, I should say, Hermione, is that alright? Can I call you that?"

"Umm….well, I suppose, I mean, yes, its fine." Giving a tentative smile, she stood up with her things. "Thank you for the help Malfoy, I….I must get going, excuse me." Rushing towards the Ministry elevators to get to her department.

"Hermione, wait!"

She paused, but didn't turn to face him.

"Would you like….well, would you mind, perhaps, having a meal with me sometime. There are quite a few things I would like to discuss with you. I understand if you'd prefer not to, but…"

Turning to look at him, she said, "Malfoy, it would be fine. I meant it. Send me an interdepartmental memo."

"Thank you Hermione."

"Have a good day Malfoy."

"Hermione!"

"Yes?"

"Call me Draco, please."

That was the first time she ever saw Draco Malfoy give her a sincere smile.

They had set up that lunch and he took the time to ask for forgiveness from her regarding everything that had occurred while they had attended Hogwarts. He was kind and polite and he explained how difficult of a position he had been in with his father and family. She understood him, I mean, who wouldn't want to protect their family, or at least, in Draco's case, his mother. She could tell it had been a difficult time post war for him as it had been for everyone else, maybe even more so.

They had decided to test the waters as friends. Needless to say this had not gone over well at all with Harry or Ron. Well, quite honestly, Ron had been the bigger problem.

_Flashback_

"Really Hermione? Draco Malfoy! Of all people! WHY? Why the bouncing flying ferret?"

"Ronald, really, there is no need for insults."

"NO NEED! He insulted us all the time! He insulted you all the time! For god sakes Hermione, he even became a Death-Eater!"

"Ronald, it's all in the past, Harry even helped Draco during his trial at the Wizengamot."

"Draco? DRACO?"

"Ron, Hermione has a point. Malfoy was in a bad position. Look Hermione, I can see why you and him are making an attempt at friendship. I can't say I could do the same or that I even trust him, but I trust you. I trust your judgment and I can't tell you what or what not to do. Just be careful and cautious, please."

"I will Harry, I promise. Thank you for trusting me. This is a lot more than I can say for Ronald here. I am not by any means crazy when I say we're trying to be friends. What's more, you can't tell me what to do Ronald. You and I stopped being a couple a long time ago and even if we were, you wouldn't be able to tell me what to do."

"But Hermione….."

"No Ronald, I am not going to stop trying to be friends with him because you tell me to. Get over it."

Obviously Ron hadn't taken too kindly to being put in his place, but she couldn't stand to have him dictate who she could and couldn't speak to or be friends with. Things had of course settled down since then. Both Harry and Ron worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Auror Office, of course, and Harry would even on occasion join her and Draco for meals, Ron was still as stubborn as ever, but he understood that she and Draco Malfoy were genuinely trying to be friends and refrained from unnecessary comments, at least in her presence. Merlin only knows what he would say to Harry when she wasn't around, but she was sure that he stood up for her and her decisions.

Ron hadn't been the only one wary of her tentative friendship with Draco Malfoy, apparently so had the rest of the wizarding world, with the exception of a few people. The rest of the Weasley's had mixed reactions, Ginny being the most supportive, followed closely by Mr. Weasley and George. Draco's mother, Narcissa, had also been quite supportive to Draco and Hermione's friendship; she'd just recently received an owl from her requesting her presence for tea at Malfoy Manor.

That being said, she had yet to reply to her owl, she was still unsure about arriving at Malfoy Manor, it held many dark memories for her, perhaps it was time she discussed the issue with Draco himself. She hadn't even mentioned the invitation from his mother to him yet.

Suddenly she remembered why she had even started thinking about her slow budding friendship with Draco Malfoy. The letter. What in the world was she going to do about that letter? She got the idea that perhaps she was meant to inquire casually as to the whereabouts of Death-Eaters which had yet to be captured, but that could arise suspicions. Perhaps she should wait for the next piece of the puzzle to arrive, but her future self asked her to be on the lookout.

That's when the idea surged into her mind, research. Of course, that's what she had always been brilliant at. Newspaper articles would probably be the best place to start and not just from the wizarding world, no, she had to look at the muggle world as well.

Mysterious deaths or any activity that seemed that could be related to death-eaters could be the clue to finding when the regrouping begins, if it hadn't already. If only she could tell Harry now, they could both be on the lookout, but if her future self asked her to keep Harry out of the loop for now, there must be a reason. She knew herself and everything had a reason.

The question now arose, why was Draco the only one she could inform once more information arrived? What role did he play in the future that required him to be the second one informed and not Harry? What plan had she come up with in the future and how grave was the situation? She was getting ahead of herself and she knew it, but she had so little information and so many questions. Her future self must at least know that.

*knock, knock*

The knocks brought her out of her thoughts immediately.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Ms. Granger, there's a letter for you."

"Come in."

"Good Morning Ms. Granger, this just arrived via owl."

"Thank you." She took the letter from the secretary's hand and noticed the scrawl belonged to Draco, flipping it over, she noticed it was her seal. That could only mean one thing, another letter from the future. "You may leave now, Thank you, again for bringing this in."

"It's my job Ms. Granger, excuse me."

As soon as the secretary walked out, Hermione flipped the letter back over to look at the writing in the front.

_Hermione Granger  
>Ministry of Magic<br>Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures  
>Important<br>Please Read In Private_

Just as she was about to open the letter another knock came at her door, it opened and in walked Harry. She opened a drawer to her right quickly and dropped it in, turning to look up at Harry once more, hoping he didn't catch her unease.

"Hello Harry." She gave him a bright smile in an attempt to hide her quick actions.

What could he possibly need right now?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this provided more insight into the development of the friendship between Draco and Hermione. I will try to have the next chapter up sometime this week, at the latest it'll be up by the following weekend.<strong>

**Please Review! I'd like to hear from you, the readers, about the pacing and development of the story.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Draco's Letter

**Postremo Vita**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. I apologize for not getting it out sooner. I fell a bit behind in writing it, but thankfully I manage to get it out as promised. I hope you all enjoy it. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Hermione, I just wanted t….."

Harry stopped midsentence staring straight at Hermione.

"Are you alright? You seem nervous? Or is it edgy?"

"No, no I'm quite alright Harry, I was just thinking about something and you startled me a bit. I just wasn't expecting you here today. Now Harry, tell me….what is on your mind?"

Harry proceeded to take a seat and stared at Hermione once more.

"Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

"Really, Harry, for Merlin's sake, I am fine, come now, tell me what has brought you all the way here today."

"Nothing as interesting as I wish it had been, I had to stop by the Department of Mysteries for some official Auror business. Figured I could drop by, see how you were, maybe make some plans of lunch, I've nothing better to do today and thought it would be a good day to get some alone time with you. I feel like we don't spend enough time together as friends. Sometimes I really wish you had joined the Auror Office with Ron and me."

"Ron and I, Harry."

Giving Hermione a quirky smile, he continued. "Well, what do you say?"

"I wish I could say yes, but as it seems you've been beaten today. Draco stopped by earlier to confirm lunch plans. I am sure he wouldn't mind having you join us, if you'd like to that is."

"It's alright, my fault really, I obviously need to reserve you days ahead, it seems Draco Malfoy is stealing away one of my very best friends." Giving her a teasing look, he stood up. "No worries, we are definitely having lunch one of these days, just you and me." A broad smile on his face he turned toward the door to walk out.

Shaking her head she stood to say goodbye, her gaze shifting down to the drawer where the letter she'd received only minutes before was hidden.

Harry turned once more to speak to Hermione. "I'll owl you later tonight Mione."

Shifting her gaze to Harry quickly she focused on him. "Of course Harry, I'll be waiting, don't worry, I'll pry myself away from Draco's clutches soon enough for some lunch with my best friend." Giving him a big smile and hoping Harry hadn't noticed her quick dismissal.

"Bye Mione, don't be a stranger now, drop by our offices sometimes."

"I will, count on it."

As soon as Harry walked out, Hermione fell into her chair. God that had been close. She thought Harry would surely ask her more, but he believed her little lie, why wouldn't he right. After all, she was one of his best friends, he'd never doubt her.

She really wanted to read that letter, what could they possibly be sending her now. One thing was important to note though, this letter was written by a future Draco. She wasn't going to reveal anything to him just yet. Her future self was precise, she could only inform Draco once she wrote to herself again, whatever future Draco sent her must be important, but was meant for her only. Besides, obviously her future self knew about it since he had used her seal.

Opening the drawer she withdrew the letter, set it on her desk and grabbed her wand. Pointing it at the door she uttered, "Defigo," now the door was locked and no one could come in without her unlocking it. Perfect moment to read the letter and find out what it was that they were sending her now.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I expect you never imagined I would be writing a letter, but I had a sudden revelation after our Hermione here sent you one. Today is a day when you and I, well our past selves, went for lunch. I ask that you note everyone we spoke to from the House of Slytherin. I know that this may seem like an odd request, but it's important for future use. One of them will pretend to be on our side and then betray us._

_I know the easier thing would be to tell you who it is, but we ourselves aren't sure. Notice how they act or what they say, whoever it is, they are very good at pretending. That being said, it won't be someone who acts hostile, we know it is someone who was friendly and who eventually began to work with us. Obviously, this was all a pretense, because in the end they turned vital information over to the Death-eaters._

_Be aware._

_I am not supposed to say this, but, Hermione, you know you can trust me. I need you to know that, everything I am doing in the past is because you are important to me. I haven't said it yet, but I will. In time I will be able to tell you everything. I just want to ask that you listen to me with an open heart and consider my words. _

_If you somehow come in contact with the Hermione from the future, please don't tell her I said that. She'll have my head. You always are a stickler for rules._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Draco_

_P.S. - She does know I sent this, as I am sure you realized, after all, this is your seal. Take care, love._

It seems even in the future Draco is still quite the same. Beyond that though, someone would betray them. Someone they would come to trust implicitly it seems. Thank goodness Draco decided to warn her so she could keep an eye out. As always, more questions were coming forward from this entire situation, than answers.

Now she was wondering what Draco meant by opening her heart to what he said. What was he going to say? "Hmmm…." folding the letter back up, she placed it within the drawer, grabbing her wand and pointing her wand once more she whispered another "Defigo." This time the letter was locked in for safekeeping until she got off work and could take it with her home.

Looking at her watch she noticed it was 5 minutes to her lunch break. Turning her wand to the door and using effringo she unlocked it and grabbed her purse to get herself to the atrium of the ministry where Draco would be waiting for her.

Walking towards the lifts she began to wonder about what Slytherins her and Draco could possibly run into today. She knew most people still gave her odd looks when she was with Draco. She always attributed it to the fact that they had been in different houses and sides during the war. Sometimes she thought it was because Draco was a true gentleman to her through and through. He opened doors, pulled out chairs and always requested to escort her wherever they went. Harry had on occasion made fun of Draco's constant good manners, particularly his habit of escorting. She herself had at once thought it was all an act and found it quite awkward, but she had grown accustomed to it. Now whenever they went off together she'd slip her arm through his as if that was where it belonged.

Walking out of the lift she caught sight of Draco standing a little away from the atrium fireplaces, the exit and entrance to the ministry. When she reached him, she slipped her arm through his and greeted him with a large smile.

"Hello Draco, are we ready to go?"

"Hello Mya, we are if you are?"

"Question with a question, typical of you isn't it?" looking straight into his eyes, she continued, "and really Draco, Mya….you know how I feel about that nickname."

"But Mya, it suits you, who cares if people hear me call you that. It's a beautiful nickname for a beautiful woman." Seeing her blush, he continued. "You can't blame me for using it anyways. It's what sets me apart for Potter and Weasley. It's my own nickname for you. Besides, I like it, so it's staying."

Giving him a shy smile, "Not much I can do about it then is there? Go ahead, use it, just…..don't say it around my boss, Merlin knows what he thinks of your constant office visits, let's not give him more reason to question me and the work I do."

"We both know it's, excuse my language love, a load of bullocks. He just can't handle the fact that the brightest witch to come out of Hogwarts does a better job than he."

"Enough chit chat about work, I'm famished, feed me please Draco. It's been a long day. Where shall we go?"

"I've heard good things about a new place that's opened up besides Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, what do you think?"

"Sounds great, so long as its food and we're both back on time, anything sounds marvelous."

"Come then." Guiding her to one of the fireplaces in the atrium, they flooed to Diagon Alley for lunch.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving, they exited the fireplace and dusted themselves off. As they walked through Diagon Alley she noticed the stares.<p>

Of course people would stare, when didn't they. The stares just seemed to be so prominent when she and Draco went anywhere together. You'd think she was walking with Voldemort himself every time she went out with him. People whispered as well, looking, but pretending not to.

She turned to look at Draco and as always, he always looked so calm, cool and collected. You would think he didn't even notice the stares, but he did. She knew he did. She also knew it affected him greatly despite what his appearance indicated. He hated being stared at, but she assumed he probably brushed it aside because they were friends. Really and truly friends. The letter had helped her put that into perspective.

Draco was probably one of her closest friends now. She spent more time with him now than she did with Harry or Ron. That was probably why Harry was so keen on having them go out to lunch on occasion. He probably felt the distance and being honest, it had grown more significantly since Ron's decision to not befriend Draco. He was a stubborn man.

She turned to look at Draco again and noticed his gaze lingering on her.

"Is everything alright Dray?"

"Now who's using nicknames?" Giving her that famous Slytherin smirk he was famous for.

"Well, if you are calling me Mya, I am using Dray, you know you like it anyways?" She teased right back.

"Mya, you're important to me, you can call me whatever you like."

"Even…..Drackeypoo?"

With a look of utter distaste on his face, he said "Ok, almost anything. Drackeypoo is like torture."

Letting out a giggle, she looked him in the eyes. "I figured as much, I just do enjoy seeing that look on your face sometimes."

Giving her a subtle smile, he continued, "Are you ok? You went off into your own little world."

"Yes, I just…I was thinking about how close we've become. You know you're important to me too, right Dray? You've become a really good friend to me. We spend so much time together now and I don't think I can ever see us not being friends."

"What about more than friends?"

"What?" She probably looked confused and surprised to him right now.

"Oh look, there's the place. I sense someone's hunger will finally be fulfilled."

"Dray…"

"We'll talk about that some other time, is that alright Mya?"

"I guess, I just…."

"Mya," gazing directly into her hazel eyes, "I promise to tell you everything soon, let's just eat lunch and enjoy it right now, please."

"Ok….I can't say no to food right now. To food or to good company. Dray….you…..you're one of my best friends, you know that right? I know we haven't known each other as friends for long, but you get me, more than Harry or Ron do most of the time."

"I know. I know Mya. You're one of my best friends too, if not my best friend. Now let me get us a table or we'll never make it back in time Miss Granger." Giving her his most dashing smile, he walked up to the hostess.

As she watched him talk to the hostess, she thought back on the letter he had sent her from the future. Could it be possible he liked her as more than a friend. She hadn't really considered him as anything more before. If she had to think on it though, she supposed they would make a great couple.

They were both intelligent, had a similar sense of humor, could carry on a conversation without it ever becoming dull. She had to admit he was utterly handsome. Quidditch had definitely done his body good, he was tall, at least 6'0 feet, had strong features that fit him perfectly and his eyes, a beautiful grey that when hit just right by sunlight made them look like molten silver.

She herself wasn't as awkward as she was back in Hogwarts. She wasn't tall or short, she stood at about 5'6, her hair was no longer bushy, but fell in beautiful waves. She had to thank Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions for that. She had definitely grown into her own and now, she could at least stand with a natural sense of beauty at the side of most other women.

She knew most women found Draco handsome, even if they seemed wary of him now. If Draco were to tell her he liked her and wanted to be more than friends, she supposed she'd take the opportunity. Ronald Weasley and anyone else be damned. Things hadn't worked out with Ron, yet somehow he always found a way to be overprotective about her decisions and choices. Starting anything with Draco would cause people to worry, but she trusted him. Those most important to her should trust her anyways.

"Mya…..our table is ready, come." He lightly placed his hand on her back and guided her to their table, pulling out her chair and having he seated before any waiter could arrive. He really was a gentleman, all the time.

With a smile on her face she looked straight at Draco, "Thank you Dray."

As he smiled back, the waiter arrived and handed them their menus.

"Now we can get some food in you before you pass out on me from hunger."

"Yes, please…..oh this pasta sounds delicious, I need carbs."

"I am looking at the steak."

"Always with the large pieces of meat."

"Mya, you need to be careful about saying those things, people could think you are one dirty minded individual."

Giving him a shocked look, "Me! Never! You just thought of it like that." Giggles tumbled from her mouth and her gaze shifted to Draco's face. She then noticed how he looked so intently at her. Maybe he did want to be more than friends.

Those thoughts were interrupted by a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mudblood Granger sitting with a blood traitor. Nice to see you've tumbled down from the high ranks Malfoy, or should I even call you a Malfoy, associating with filth like this out in the open. Your father must be writhing in his cell in Azkaban with that knowledge."

The word great immediately popped into her mind. Why did her meal have to start of like this? Just when she was having fun with Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>A little anticipation building.<br>I know the build up is a bit slow, but I want to create a genuine plot for you all.  
>I hope you review. Let me know what you think.<br>Expect the next chapter to be up soon. I have some free days, so I may surprise you all with more than 1 chapter this week.**


	4. Important Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

I know it has been an extremely long time since I actually uploaded a chapter, but unfortunately I just haven't had the time to these past few months. I have the next chapter halfway done and it's been that way for months. Unfortunately, at this moment I also lack motivation to finish the story. Nonetheless I promise that in the upcoming months I will get back into the mix and upload chapters and get this story going. I'd hate to leave you all hanging and waiting for years for the finished product.

I don't want to make much excuses, but I will do my best to get ahead, to actually write quite a few chapters so I can give you some continuous updates to make up for the long wait. Currently I am posting another story which is already finished and not a Draco/Hermione one, but I promise to finish this. I love DracoxHermione and I can't leave them hanging.

FORGIVE ME! And expect the story to pick up again in a few months time.

Thank you for reading this Author's Note.

nju87


End file.
